villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nurf Nurfington
Gaylord "Nurf" Nurfington is a major recurring antagonist from the Roosterteeth animated web series Camp Camp. He is a problem child, whose parents sent to Camp Campbell, under the impression that it was a behavioral correction camp. He is a bully at Camp Campbell, who torments, abuses, and even attempts to murder the other campers and councilors, alike. He is voiced by Blaine Gibson. Biography Nurf Nurfington was raised in a bad home, with his mother being a murderous, abusive, drug-dealing criminal, who would exhibit her terrible behavior in front of her own son, and his father, who presumably abused him as a child and was otherwise, very uninvolved with his life. Nurf recalls the entire series of events that led to him becoming a bully in the first place, stating that it began when joined the ballet. Apparently, he was bullied mercilessly by others for this, which caused him to retaliate and go down the same path in his own life. Nurf's mother got arrested and sent to jail, meaning that nobody would be able to care for him, while she was gone. So, his mom opted to have him sent to a summer camp, where he would stay while she was in jail. At the same time, his mom believed he was in need of being rehabilitated, so sending him to Camp Campbell, the alleged "boot camp" was a win-win. Appearance Nurf is a large framed young boy with spiky chestnut hair, olive eyes, and vanilla ice skin. He has big ears, a sizeable rosy pink nose, faint freckles, thick eyebrows, and a chin cleft. He has a yellow shirt with a dark ginger collar, sleeves, and trim that doesn't even fit over his entire body. The sleeves are also ripped He wears cinnamon-brown pants and dark chocolate brown shoes. Personality Nurf is an unruly, violent, and hateful little boy with severe anger issues, who is dangerously unfit to be around other people. Nurf has the tendency to horrendously beat the snot out of random kids and even some adults for no reason, whatsoever and even somehow has access to a whole bunch of knives, which he stabs people with and attempts to murder people with. So far, he has yet to kill anybody, but he has successfully injured David. Clearly, Nurf has some serious family issues with his abusive father and his criminal of a mother leaving a bad example on him. Nurf has proven to have an Oedipus complex, claiming to not only want to fuck his mom, but also to kill his dad. His reasons for killing his dad seem to be unrelated, as he's stated it to be an act of revenge on him for all the abuse he gave him when he was growing up. Nurf is admittedly very ashamed of his bullying ways and wishes he was a nicer person. However, he has a wavering lack of self-control, which causes him to go insane at random moments. Despite mostly appearing as a stereotypical bully, Nurf has exhibited signs of deep intelligence on multiple occasions, usually by going on eloquently-worded tangents, wherein he describes his own faults and the possible causes of them, expressing some self-introspection and depth to his character. Navigation Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Perverts Category:Vandals Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil